User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 Change Championship Holders *On the WWE page, please change the WWE United States Championship & the WWE PPV Last & Next. From:User:PowerSubZero. LCW New Foundations / Move page? Hello there. There is an upcoming event for Leicester Championship Wrestling which was originally called LCW Front Line, however, after adding the page to this wiki, LCW renamed the event to LCW New Foundations. Could you please move the Front Line page to New Foundations? Thank you. Have a good day. TheVaughano (talk) 16:02, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Austin Aries Hi Dean27, While looking at the http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WWE_Roster page I noticed Austin Aries is still listed in the NXT section. He should be taken out of the NXT section as he's not apart of NXT anymore. Thank you for your time. Latin915 (talk) 07:16, July 7, 2017 (UTC) *Update WWE just announced they have released Aries so he should be removed from the roster all together. --Latin915 (talk) 22:36, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Gail Kim Hey Dean27 is VanAguilar, can we please UNLOCKED the page of gail kim because they adding the category Thanks. Vanaguilar (talk) 18:49, July 15, 2017 (UTC) An afliation Hello Dean I'm caming forward to tell you that I wanted to make an afliattion because I've seen that your wiki has been very successfull and I think if we make an afliattion it can be batter and I also want to help in anything you need, so that's why I want to make an afilliation. Let me later know on my talk page or in the comunnity central. Thanks for your time (talk) 15:51, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Also, my wiki is the Puroresu System Wiki WWE NXT & WWE Championship Hey Dean27 is VanAguilar, can we please UNLOCKED the page called WWE NXT because were adding the commentators was change when Tom Philips replace Mauro Ranallo as a main commentator and also please can UNLOCKED the page called WWE Championship because they adding the page, so please Dean can we UNLOCKED the PAGE thanks. Vanaguilar (talk) 14:41, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I got your message. I tried getting on chat but I don't know if I did it right. Are you available to chat now? --Latin915 (talk) 22:16, July 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't know where the chat option is. Where is it? --Latin915 (talk) 22:37, July 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't have skype but I have a facebook if you want to message me there. Or I can give you my email? --Latin915 (talk) 22:39, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Ok I clicked join group, it says request sent. Latin915 (talk) 22:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) New Pages Added *December 23, 2005 Smackdown results --Maner76 (talk) 22:10, September 8, 2017 (UTC) User:Fishhead2100 I was contacted by this user who was blocked indefinitely from Pro Wrestling Wikia and can I suggest you reduce the block length? He has made all of forty edits to this Wikia and wasn't intentially trying to disrupt or cause harm and you blocked him for "messing up tabs" with no further explanation or message to this user to follow up. Indefinite blocks should be for those intentionally trying to cause harm with all options exhausted, not for those attempting to help and messing up formatting. I expect to hear back from you on this matter. — Moe ε 14:05, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the slow reply as I don't have this website open often much anymore. Thank you for unblocking him and I will inform him. I will tell him to familiarize themselves with the local rules here on the editing tips page. I really hope you two greet new users more kindly in the future. He has been here since 2008, but if they don't immediatly find the editing tips page like this user, rules that result in an "auto-ban" might be very easily broken. On most Wikis, moving pages is a very common thing, so some new users might not think twice. Thanks again, — Moe ε 16:33, September 18, 2017 (UTC) GFW Hi Dean, I've been improving GFW but I have a doubt do you prefer GFW in the old GFW or the new into the Impact Wrestling Article? Also, Dean could you move the TNA-X Division Champion and GFW Women's Champion to GFW X-Division Championship and to GFW Knockouts Champion Thanks for your time (talk) 20:24, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Hell in a Cell 2017 Hi Dean27 this is VanAguilar about that page called Hell in a Cell 2017 because me and Teatoper try to edit the page. Please Dean27 UNLOCK the page please thanks. Vanaguilar (talk) 17:57, October 9, 2017 (UTC) WWE Championship Hi Dean27 is VanAguilar, about the page of WWE Championship because we want to UNLOCKED the page try to edit for update, so please UNLOCKED the WWE Championship page Thanks. Vanaguilar (talk) 11:44, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Enable Discussions? Hi there Dean! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one!Jamie (profile) • (talk) 23:36, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Event Pages & Galleries Yes, I can do that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:35, March 3, 2018 (UTC)) Hello, Dean27. You may remember me about a year ago from being blocked twice on the Football Wiki. Since you haven't seen me in a while, I really want to come back to the wiki and being unblocked. Before the A-League season started, I have been adding a lot of season pages and players. Every single A-League I "do" watch, I add the information into all the footballboxes. I really want to come back to the wiki, because no one is making the A-League pages current. I promise i will not publish the pages all messy and no references, because I know I can press the "preview" button, to see how it is and that I can fix it. I really know how to source edit. I can show you the Wikipedia pages I created. But not all of them, because I created a lot. But I'm not saying I'm going to add these pages: * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2017%E2%80%9318_Adelaide_United_W-League_season * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2018_South_Melbourne_FC_season Please unblock me, because I have been editing Wikipedia a lot these days. FastCube 07:10, March 9, 2018 (UTC)FastCube Hi, Dean. On the Football Wiki, I am still blocked and it says the block expires tomorrow at the exact same time, as you unblocked me. Just try it again, because I still can't edit. I am writing on this wiki yet again, because I can't talk to you either on the Football Wiki. FastCube 22:25, March 9, 2018 (UTC)FastCube Rename a Category Page Hi Dean, Can you kindly help me to rename the page "Category:Bologna Wrestling Team Alumini" correctly? (I mistakenly wrong the word "alumni", adding an 'i' letter) LunaticGlorious (talk) 11:13, April 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm solving the situation simply transfering the pages at the category with the correct name. It's ok LunaticGlorious (talk) 11:49, April 2, 2018 (UTC) WrestleMania 34 Fandom Article Hi there! I was wondering if you'd be willing to post a link to this article on the main page? Maybe in the slider?Witnessme (talk) 18:28, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi again! Just checking to see if you'd considered my request. Get back to me when you can. Witnessme (talk) 17:07, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Wresters wear *Most Pro Wrestlers wear different types of clothes! Where can info be found about this, all I found so far is Wrestling mask. Mr Taz (talk) 00:37, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Nicholas You might want to work on this: Nicholas. lol --Latin915 (talk) 03:57, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Spam User Lishuaichao just created pages that are purely spam. Advertisements for websites and products.--Latin915 (talk) 16:22, April 9, 2018 (UTC) If the James Sync page could be deleted, I would greatly appreciate it. I am James Sopko-Allegretti, the person the page is about. I want to clean up my google search yields for a prospective career. Again I would greatly appreciate it. NovaLogic article Hi there, are you able to delete this NovaLogic logo, http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/File:NovaLogic_logo.png And replace it with this one? https://i.imgur.com/u6kRrpE.png Thank you. Spam User Fazifoot just created pages that are purely spam. Advertisements for websites and products.--Latin915 (talk) 04:01, April 15, 2018 (UTC) 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up Hi Dean, a user just created 2018 WWE Superstar Shake up but your page of 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up already exists so I suggested a merge to avoid redundancy of 2 pages on the same subject. --Latin915 (talk) 03:33, April 17, 2018 (UTC)